Jess at hogwarts!
by xXxharypotterluvxXx
Summary: this is my story its about me (Jess) at hogwarts. it's really good, trust me! if you read, review! XD
1. escapin Giny!

**hey guys dis is my nu fic. hope u lik it, cuz if u dont ill kil u, lol. thx 2 OLTRX 4 the edits. luv ya gurl!**

"Jess, u lok... amzing!" Herimone, hu iz now callD Maya, xclaimed. all i wz warin wz a polo top n sum shorts... dis S my regular lyf at my all wzard skool, hogwarts, at lest, sun enuf.

"Uh-oh," practicaly yelld Mya "Giny S cmng!" C, wat did I tel u! So as u myt tnk, cho chang n Maya granger r my BFF tyms 1 million, n Giny S my foe. ur 1 smrt chik1!

"Qick hide undr d bed Maya, n Cho, stall!" i wispered qkly. thN bout 5 2nds l8r, gINY, W her lng stringy blond haire.

"whers yr 'nu Parisain cloths'," i sacrastically sad.

"out at bestt maids dry cleaners," Giny said ina breth n a vicious glaire, "whers my bsetie Maya?" thx a lot, fix us outta dis! i frantically txted at d speed of lyt 2 Cho (well, nt rely).

"Mya S att d cafe," cho said "loking 4 u, bt thN she said she wz gunA to d lib, n thN d transfigruatin class rum, n aftr dat the..." Cho kept stammring on n on n on. nuf tym 2 gt MAya ot frm undR d bed n ot d bk door w/o GINY notiing. Ginys out Cho txted 2 me she went 2 girls rm 2 look 4 lex, HRRY! Maya an I qkly sprung n2 axn n ran 2 a tre, climbd in it n hid til nxt period. gg 2 potions cls. cant hide 4ever i txted.

"dat wz a clse 1," said d vry very tired Mya.

"I knw we gotta..." i shortly said

"Maya lk hihi!" Giny bounced n "wE r lk alw 2gtha ryt!"

"I gueS," said Mya nervously

"Giny, outta her!" I said wiht my risin tempr.

"its MY LNCH, so I gt2 sit with Maya!' she smriked. Cho thN popd outa nowher n said in conclusion b4 d 2nd bell rung

"Your rong Giny, if its yr lnch n d period is 4 piriods b4 lnch thN u dnt gt2 nxt 2 her," . Cho ralled her eyz.

"so wat!" d green-eyd-monsterd giNY said "I stil am teachers pet 2da!" thN d bell rang. Tachers pet is d pRsN hu dz ll d stuff on d board n tAks atendance. n wen I went n d clsrum I realized dat my outfit wz totally coverd n dust, spida weds, n doze prickly plents frm clibin up da tre. I wz very uncom4tabl an I cUd gt movD 2 a diFrent cls! I shat in da mid of da clsrum on d rug n shut my eyz. I didnt wn2 gt kickD ot agn 4 my cellie ringin in da mid of clas. techas gt realy pized off wen dat hapens 2ice in da same cls.

"bonjur cls," said d Potoins teacha, Proff Carinca "2day were gunA b lerning h2 remMbr spels,"

"I hve 1 questin, " said Cho

"wat?"

"y is ur name so wierd?" d hole clas lafed. i love my skool.

**dont 4gt 2 review! XD**


	2. Giny n Lav r jerks!

**hers d nxt chapta! hope u lik it. sry it's so short but i ave waaay 2much hmwrk :( review or ill punch u, lolz. thx 2 OLTRX n LESSY cauz theyre my besties. ur chars r in dis chapta guys! luv ya!**

"WAT!" i screamd.

"U tld me 2 sAY d spel d rong jst so id gt in truble..." Harry fake-cryed.

"NO I DID-" I strted 2 reply, bt thN I wz cryin. i crawled N2 a cornA bhind da wooden table n d plastic chairs, awy from harry n Proff snape.

let me Xpln, so d cls was practicin thhe spel n thN i tld Harry dat he wz doin it rong n I tld him wat i THOUGT wz d ryt waa. thEN harry goes n blams it al on ME!

thN... "y wuld U hurt Hary!" laV (lavnder) zaid.

"Yeah, y he's the boy hu livD!" Giny screeched ott.

"unlike u, lsr!1!" Lav also screched. goD.

Did i tel u hw mch i H8 tem?! EVRY1 nos theyre drk wizrds or somethin! plus Lav ttly liks Ron, hu i lyke. shes such a wh*re! Giny n laV onse shoved Maya n Drako n2 a cloest cuz it wz funE. it wasnt funy! U undR stand WHy i h8 hem! Also d sum of d techaz thnk there 'sooo nice' n 'sooo kind' n all dat lamo stuf wen its nt ture!

aftr d Harry thin, their HOLe gang strtd 2 laugh n call me a mudblood evn tho im a prueblod. BTW: their gang is almst DA HOLE GRIFFYNDOOR HOUS! im in rvenclaw, so is mya and cho. Ron is in griffyndoor tho, so i thot they wre gunA make him laugh at me! Dean t. strtd booing. seamus stated clucking, wit cormac cocking. Lessa (HERE U R LESSY lUV YA) triD 2 stop tem, bot she wz ovr pwered. Maya wz woried in anothA cornA n Cho wz on top of her desk yellin. liv (OLTRX LUV YA) wz callin proff dumbeldoor frm an apprently importen meetin.

Letz jst say, proff dumbeldoor wasnt hapE with dat.

**reiveiw, review, reviwew! XD**


	3. seein TRIA!

**heres ur guyses chapta! XD hope u lik thers a plot wist! reveiw or ill kill u lolz ;) thx 2 lessy n ****oltrx cuz there AWSUM1!****  
**

da nxt day...

"hye Jess" said Ron. I scramed n my mind. he wz totally n luv W me!

"hi ron" I zaid flriting. i batted my elashes.

"IM sory bout my hous ysterday." he said

"its k" i said he leand n, probs 2 KISS me or somethin!1 n thN..

"oh my gOD JESS!" yeled Lav "u r a huG batch! u knw i likd ron!" she tackld me n thN bashed me N2 a wall W magi

"jess jess r u ok?" Ron yelld, pushng dat bitch Luna outa the wa. Luna gasped n ran awy. she wz cryin. I lafed, n blod came outa my mouth.

"oh god Jess ltz gt yu 2 d nurse" i loked up at him, eyz waterin g.

"Pleaz hlp me." thN everythin went blak.

Everythin wz blak. N thN ther wz a white thing. I susdently rembred dis tyme wen my old bff, tria, and i wr n Diagonelly. We wer buyin wands wen she wz attakd by sum evvil faries. As i watchd her die agan, I screamd, tryiN to stop the fairies. THN Tria wz n front off me! she sayd

"Jess go bak 2 ron. U don't bleong hre." I wz cnfused. i finaly culD C tria agan!

"But im her now?" tria ralled her eyz, lik she used 2.

"im dead jess," she suddently bcAM blody n her eys turnD whyte, "n u shuld B aliv W ron an d mya n cho! leaV me bhind jess i luv u (not n DAT way tho). we huged.

"I'll miss u Tria" i cried, fading bak N2 darkness.

"godbye" she smilD sadly

I wok up n d hopsital. Maya, cho, lessa, liv, n evn ron were all arund me. I loked arond. dey all smild at me n lookd hAPY.

"what hapend?" i askD Ron. he wz holdN my hand! he kissd my forehad. Lessa n liv squelaed.

"U guys r so cute 2getha!" thy said. Ron and I loked at each oter W luv n our eyz.

"Lav almst kild u, sweetie" ron said "luckily shes n azkscaban now." Mya n cho nodded. i sighed W relef.

"thank god!" I wz finly hapy. Sudnely, harry stormd in.

"RON! HW CAN U B WIT THIS BITCH!"

**PLOT TIST! didnt c DAT comin did u? review veiw vreiwe! **


End file.
